


Kote cuyir nayc ner gai {Glory is not my name}

by BABY_YODA_LOVER



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: From the perspective of cody, I rewatched the clone wars and i express my self best in poetry so, I'm sad and angst okay?, Just poetry because im feeling angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_YODA_LOVER/pseuds/BABY_YODA_LOVER
Summary: I'm still going to be writing the Clone Wars/Mandalorian crossover, I swear! I just am feeling sick and BLEGH and this is just me trying to get any content out at all. If you haven't heard of the previous fan fic, it's right here, if you're interested.You know what I just realized? I forgot to post the fan fic I was talking about holy crap!
Kudos: 1





	1. Men

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE Kudos and Comment. It means the WORLD to me!

People  
Call us  
Clones.  
But we’re not.  
We’re men.  
We have  
Names.  
Cody.  
Rex.  
Echo.  
Kix.  
And  
So  
Many  
More.  
We may  
Have  
The same  
Face,  
But we are not  
The same.  
Rex is reckless and brave.  
I am tactical and cautious.  
We   
Are  
Different.  
We look the same.  
We  
Are  
Not  
The  
Same.


	2. Republic Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst. You're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this poem, and as I was reading over it, I realized Republic Dogs was an insult used in the Clone Wars. I didn't even think of that when I wrote this! Also, authors liberty DEFINITELY applies in this one.

General.  
Yes, sir.  
We  
Are not  
Dogs.  
We have  
Minds (Well Rex doesn’t)  
I write poetry.  
Rex sings.   
Echo and Fives dance. (They’re not very good.)  
Do Dogs write poetry,  
Or dance,  
Or sing?  
Well?  
NO.  
They don’t.  
We are not dogs.  
We are men.  
Warriors.  
Poets.  
Singers.  
Dancers.  
Not.  
Dogs.


	3. Choice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can only write angst, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I like this one.

I scare people.  
I should.  
But,  
Was that,  
An active  
Choice?  
I was bred  
To scare  
And  
To fight.  
To be ruthless  
And brave.  
I did not choose that life  
Not one  
Of my brothers  
Had a  
Choice.


End file.
